Truth Gummy
by CarVie16
Summary: What if Carlos ate the truth gummy immediately after Mal gave it to him? What will he say?
1. Chapter 1

**"Happily Ever After with a little flavor" - Carlos De Vil, Descendants 2**

Mal came bursting into Carlos' dorm to calm down from all the pressure. The news on TV reporting about Mal's interview wasn't helping. After shutting off the TV, Mal continues to pace around, looking stressed. Her eyes started glowing green. Carlos noticed and felt a little nervous being in the same room with her.

"Don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Mal asked.

"Not really," said Carlos.

Carlos gets off his bed and asks Mal if she brought him what he asked for. Mal takes out a small case full of gummies. She picks up one and shows it to Carlos.

"This thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it's a truth gummy, so take it or leave it," said Mal.

Carlos was about to take it, until Mal pulled it back.

"Wait! Are you sure you want to take this, because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time no matter what." Mal then started babbling uncontrollably. "And the only reason I'm asking this is because I know that if I took this, I'm gonna get myself sent back to the Isle, which is not that that sounds super unappealing, but..."

"Yeah, I'll take my chances," said Carlos.

Mal gives Carlos the gummy. Carlos looks at it for a pretty long time. After a deep breath, he puts the sweet in his mouth.

"Wait! Not yet!" Mal yelled.

It was too late. Carlos already started chewing the gummy. He then swallows it, causing Mal to look panicked.

"What?" Carlos asked, confused.

Mal's mouth remained open, but not words came out. Carlos starts feeling a little disoriented. He closes his eyes and starts shaking his head. Pretty soon, his head finally cleared up. He then looks at Mal, who was still looking like she was about to panic.

"Uh, how do you feel?" Mal asked, bracing herself for what she thinks is gonna be a truth bomb ready to blow.

"You look nice," said Carlos.

Mal's gaping mouth opened wider, surprised by what her friend said.

"Uh, really?" asked Mal.

"The blonde hair looks nice, but I think you should really change it back to purple," said Carlos. "You look prettier in purple."

"Ump, uh, really?" asked Mal, continuing to feel confused by Carlos' words.

"Yeah," said Carlos honestly, since he is, after all, under the influence of the truth gummy. "You shouldn't change yourself just to fit in. Just be the best you you can be."

"You really think that?" asked Mal, feeling touched instead of confused this time.

"Also, you might wanna get out of that dress and into something that's more you," said Carlos. "Maybe you should put on that purple jacket you love so much. You look 'bad' in it... wait-wait... I didn't mean the bad kind of bad... I meant the good kind of bad, like..."

"Okay, okay, let me stop you right there," Mal interrupted, putting her arm on her friend's shoulder. "Take a deep breath."

Carlos inhales deeply and then exhales.

"Good boy," said Mal.

Mal started petting Carlos, but slowed down when she caught him staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mal asked with a sheepish smile.

"Did Evie do your make-up this morning or are just naturally beautiful?" Carlos asked.

"She kinda did," said Mal.

"Really, 'cuz it looks like you don't need the make-up," said Carlos.

"Oh, my mother," Mal muttered.

"You're cursing. That's not good," said Carlos. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't. You didn't," said Mal. "It's just... you were supposed to wait until you see Jane to take the gummy."

"Oh," replied Carlos.

"Just try not to say anything," said Mal.

"My face is burning and I think it's because you're a little too close to me," said Carlos.

"Sweet mother of mother," Mal cursed.

While Mal and Carlos continue to speak, Dude walks towards the pack of gummies Mal left on the bed. He eats one gummy. Mal noticed.

"Oh! Bad dog," she reacted.

"Whoa, that was nasty," said Dude, speaking in words instead of barks.

Mal and Carlos' eyes widened with shock. Did Dude just talk?

"You gotta man up," Dude said to his owner. "Although, are you sure you want to ask out the fairy's daughter? The girl standing next to you seems like a real catch."

"Excuse me?" Mal sounded offended.

"You said it yourself. She's pretty. A real fox," said Dude.

"I never said _fox_ ," said Carlos. "Although, I see your point..."

Mal glares at Carlos. Carlos takes a step back in response, feeling intimidated.

"So, what's in gonna be, lover boy?" asked Dude. "The shy girl or the blonde? And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

"You heard him," Mal said to Carlos. "Scratch his butt."

Mal walks away, but Carlos grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go," pleaded Carlos.

"I'm not scratching his butt with you," said Mal.

"No, it's not that," said Carlos. "I... I... don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me... to... to... help me with Jane."

"If you hadn't just swallowed the truth gummy, I would've thought you were lying," said Mal.

"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna say something wrong to her, I mean I heard that there's such a thing as the wrong truth and I don't want to say anything that's true but sounds wrong and humiliate myself," Carlos rambled. "And what if she says no? I-I-I really like her, Mal, and I'm afraid she's gonna..."

Mal silences Carlos by giving him a hug. Carlos hugged her back.

"If I could whistle, I would," said Dude.

"Shut up, Dude," said Mal, irritated.

"Rude," replied Dude.

"Okay, Carlos, I'll stay and help," said Mal. "Provided you don't leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Carlos.

"And don't call me ma'am," said Mal.

"Yes, ma'a... a... Mal... Mal," said Carlos.

"Boy, you're pathetic," commented Dude.

"Quiet, Dude," said Mal and Carlos at the same time.

 **NEW UPDATE: This is NOT the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed my mind. This is no longer a one-shot.**

After rehearsals and driving a sneaky Chad out of the dorm, Mal takes Carlos to see Jane and tells him to cover his mouth until they find her. Dude followed them. Mal tries to act natural whenever someone sees them, putting on a fake smile and using her free hand to wave at people.

"People are actually buying that act?" Dude questioned.

"One more word from you and I'm taking you to Cruella De Vil myself," threatened Mal.

Carlos removes his hand from his mouth.

"You're not gonna, right?" He asked, hoping Mal was just making an empty threat.

"What did I say?" Mal said with a glare.

Carlos covers his mouth again.

Mal takes Carlos outside, where Jane was talking with Lonnie and Arabella. She hides behind a tree and makes sure that Carlos is hidden from sight.

"Seriously, why don't you just be my master's date?" asked Dude. "He's clearly gushing over you."

Mal closes her eyes and tries to breathe to contain her anger.

"Alright, Carlos, time to do your stuff," said Mal.

"But what if she says no?" asked Carlos.

"You'll never know until you ask her," said Mal. "Now, just like Dude said, man up. Walk up to her and let the truth gummy do its work."

"But what if I say something wrong?" asked Carlos.

"You ate a truth gummy," reminded Mal. "Whatever comes out of your mouth will be the truth. You can't fight it."

"Can we do a little warm-up first?" asked Carlos.

"Fine," said Mal. "Do you really think I look pretty blonde?"

"Not as pretty as you were in purple," said Carlos.

Mal smiles before shoving Carlos out from behind the tree. The boy licks his thumb and adjusts his sideways-combed hair, preparing himself. Mal peered from around the tree, eagerly waiting for Carlos to make his move.

"Are you sure you don't want to be his date?" asked Dude.

"I have a boyfriend, you mutt," said Mal.

Carlos walks towards Jane. She and the other girls saw him coming. Lonnie playfully nudges Jane in the shoulder with a teasing smile on her face. To Carlos, Lonnie is the only one who knew what was about to happen. He takes another deep breath as he closes in on his crush. Suddenly, his head started feeling fuzzy, causing him to close his eyes and grunt, putting his hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Jane, walking towards Carlos.

"I'm fine," said Carlos. "Just a little dizzy."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Jane. "Is this about the Cotillion?"

"Actually, uh... yes," said Carlos. "Jane, I, uh... um... well... you see... I... ah... um..."

Mal's eager smile dropped as Carlos continued stuttering.

"I-I-I just, um, was... wondering... if... do you... do you, uh..." Carlos paused. "Do you need... help... fixing up the Cotillion?"

Mal slaps her forehead, disappointed at what Carlos had just asked.

"Son of a devil," she cursed.

"Language," said Dude.

"Don't make me kick you," threatened Mal.

Jane looks at the checklist for the Cotillion while Carlos scratches the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I suppose you could assist me with the stain glass," said Jane.

"Great," said Carlos.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Jane.

Jane walks away with the other girls. Lonnie looks back at Carlos with a look that says, "What the heck, dude?"

Carlos walks towards the tree where Mal was hiding. When he saw, she slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Carlos shouted.

"What the heck was that?!" Mal yelled.

"I don't know," said Carlos. "My head started feeling funny and I didn't feel like spitting the truth out anymore."

"The truth gummy's effects wore off," Mal realized, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Mal," said Carlos.

"No, I'm sorry," said Mal.

"We can try again," said Carlos. "Where's the rest of the truth gummies?"

"Actually, I may have eaten them all," said Dude.

"Dude!" Mal and Carlos yelled.

"Once you get past the first gummy, they don't actually taste that nasty after all," said Dude.

Mal rolls her eyes while Carlos leans back towards the tree, sliding down with despair.

"I have a solution," said Dude. "Ask the blonde out."

"I just said I have a boyfriend," said Mal.

"Does he compliment you like my boy here does?" asked Dude.

"Okay, I am so out of here," said Mal.

Mal starts walking away. Carlos tells Dude to stay as he walks after Mal.

"Hey, don't let Dude get to you," said Carlos. "He's just being truthful."

"And he thinks you and I make a pretty interesting pair," said Mal.

"Besides the near matching hair color and where we're born, what else would make him think that?" questioned Carlos.

"You gushing over me, apparently," said Mal. "Where was all that coming from? You were telling the truth."

"I was just being honest about your looks, that's all," said Carlos.

Mal tilts her head and glares at him, telling him that she doesn't believe him.

"Uh... don't you have to prepare yourself for your date with Ben?" Carlos tried to change the subject.

"No need to remind me," said Mal sarcastically. "But we are going to talk about this soon. You're going to that dance with Jane and I'm gonna make sure it happens."

"You're a real friend, Mal," said Carlos.

Mal smiles in response.

"I try," said Mal.

 **Feel free to fav, follow, or review my story. I'll keep on riding this story, if you want me to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place on the Isle of the Lost.**

Mal was at the the balcony, staring down at the village, watching the villain kids steal from/poke fun of each other. To say the sight of this is pleasant to her would be an understatement. She grew up getting used to sights like this. Even after coming to Auradon, her definition of a "pleasant view" hasn't changed. However, it was hard for her to truly enjoy the sight when Ben was in trouble.

"Enjoying the view?"

Mal turns around and sees Carlos, standing by the doorway.

"Hey, I thought I told you and Jay to start on that fake wand," said Mal.

"I know," said Carlos. "But I wanted to see you. Well, alone, to be precise."

"Ben's in trouble," reminded Mal. "We don't have time for chit-chat."

"I'm worried about you," said Carlos.

"I don't need you to be," said Mal.

"But I am," said Carlos. "Running off like that, coming back here. I think I have more than enough reason to worry."

Mal didn't respond. She just continued to look down. Carlos stands next to her and looks down on the village.

"This place brings back a lot of memories," said Carlos.

"It sure does," said Mal with a half-smile.

"Like you pushing me around, beating me up, and embarrassing me in front of everyone," said Carlos.

Mal starts chuckle with a mixture of amusement and nervousness.

"I may be a villain again, Carlos, but there are still some things I regret," said Mal. "How I treated you, that's one of them."

"To tell you the truth, I never really cared," said Carlos. "I get as much bruises from you as I get from my mom."

"I thought the truth gummy wore of," Mal joked.

"Guess I'm starting to get used to telling the truth," said Carlos.

"Have you told Jane how you feel?" asked Mal.

"Uh... no," said Carlos.

"You are pathetic," said Mal. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"How about you tell me the truth," said Carlos. "Why?"

"Being honest here means breaking the rules," said Mal.

"You really miss this, don't you?" guessed Carlos.

"I think me coming back answer that question," said Mal.

Carlos turns around and leans back on the railing, elbows rested on the baluster. He kept his eyes on Mal. Mal kept her eyes on the village, obviously not wanting to talk to him any further.

 **Carlos:** _I never thought about us_  
 _And what you really meant to me?_  
 _Never had the time to see_

Mal was surprised to hear Carlos break into tune. Listening to his voice made her feel like doing the same.

 **Mal:** _I never gave much thought_  
 _About you and me  
It's never been easy, giving up the truth for free_

 _But I can't really say_

 **Carlos:** _You have to find your way_

 **Mal:** _I feel it coming out_

 **Carlos:** _C'mon, let it out_

 **Mal and Carlos:** _Because the truth will set you free  
When you speak what's in you heart  
The light is never out of reach  
Don't hold back and speak your mind because the truth will set you free  
You never have to lie  
Even if it can make you cry  
Because the truth will set you free_

Mal and Carlos reach for each other until their hands touched. Mal grabs hold of Carlos' other hand and looks at him face-to-face.

 **Mal:** _There is so much I need to say_

 **Carlos:** _I found the truth along the way_

 **Mal (Carlos):** _You mean so much to me (Yeah)_

 **Carlos:** _My place is here with you_

Mal and Carlos pull each other closer. They stared into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

 **Mal and Carlos:** _I see you and I feel a spark_  
 _I touch you and I leave a mark_  
 _It will always be you and me, yeah_

Carlos twirls Mal closer to him. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder.

 **Carlos:** _Just say it and the truth will set you free_

 **Mal and Carlos:** _When you speak what's in your heart_  
 _The light is never out of reach (Never out of reach, no)_  
 _Don't hold back and speak you mind because the truth will set you free_

 **Carlos:** _I will always be by your side_

 **Mal:** _I have nothing to hide_

 **Carlos and Mal:** _Because the truth will set you free_

Mal twirls herself and puts her arm around Carlos, staring and smiling at him.

 **Mal:** _Yeah, I never have to lie_

 **Carlos:** _I never have to lie_

 **Mal and Carlos:** _Because the truth will set you free_

Mal puts her other arm around Carlos, pulling him in for a hug. Carlos hugs her in return, patting her back as an friendly act of comfort. After the hug, the two avoided eye contact, feeling nervous and awkward. They heard someone coughing. They turned their heads and see Evie, standing the doorway, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I, uh, I'll be going," said Carlos. "We'll save Ben, I promise."

"But, Carlos, I..." Mal paused.

"It's okay. You can tell me later," said Carlos.

Carlos walks away, exchanges smiles with Evie, and then meets up with Jay. Evie turns her attention towards her best friend, who was looking flustered.

"You two sound great together," said Evie.

"How much did you hear?" asked Mal.

"The first words I heard were, _I can't really say_ ," said Evie.

Mal looks away from her best friend and continues to stare at the village below. Evie walks up to her and continues to give her the look.

"Mal, I know there's something you're not telling me," said Evie. "And I don't just mean why you came back here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mal.

"I'm talking about you and Carlos," said Evie.

"He was just being a good friend," insisted Mal.

Evie raises her eyebrow again.

"Something's changed between you two," said Evie. "I've never seen you two so close before. And the way he was looking at you, it's saying something."

"You want to go see Dizzy or not?" Mal said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"We're gonna talk about this, and we're gonna talk about it soon," said Evie.

"Whatever," said Mal, rolling her eyes.

 **So, what do you think about the duet? If you're getting "Space Between" vibes from it, it was my intention.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Starflight34, Winter Queen15, Rayen Autumn King, HannahFan22, twilight sparkle, white collar black wolf, Menace, and Guest for sending reviews to this story, as well as to all who fav'd and followed this story. You guys really helped me keep this story moving.**

After saving Ben from Uma and escaping the Isle of the Lost, all that's left for the VKs is to get ready for the Royal Cotillion. Evie asked Mal if they can talk in private later. However, Carlos overheard them and stopped them.

"No," he said to the girls, making them stop in their tracks and look at him. "You two are always wandering off, having your little girl-to-girl talk. Well, Jay and I are sick of it."

"I'm not," said Jay.

Carlos glared at Jay, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Carlos looks at Mal and says, "We're part of this family, too. We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now."

Carlos sits down on the grass and gestures everyone to do the same. Mal, Evie, and Jay did as their friend said and sat down. They all looked at Carlos, waiting for him to start.

"I... I don't know how to start girl talk," said Carlos, clueless as to how to start the conversation.

"Well, this was pointless," said Jay, standing up, eager to leave.

Carlos grabs Jay's arm and pulls him back down.

"Well, what is this all about?" asked Jay.

Carlos looks back at Mal. She knew that he wanted her to say something. She decided to rip off the bandage and admit her problem.

"I'm a mess," said Mal sadly. Her eyes teared up with sadness. "Six months ago, I was stealing candy from babies and scaring little children, and now... everyone wants me to be this Lady of the Court and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"You don't have to," said Carlos. "Remember what I said? You don't have to change yourself."

"When did you say that?" asked Jay.

"Long story," said Carlos.

"He's right," said Evie. "Whether we like it or not, we will always be the kids from the Isle. We can't run from our past. It's our roots. Just because we live here now, it doesn't mean we can just ignore it. I've tried, but once I stepped foot back home, it all started coming back."

"But what about Ben?" asked Mal. "What will he think?"

"If Ben doesn't love you for who you really are, then he's not the one," said Carlos. "Give him a chance."

Seeing Mal feeling better, Evie smiles at Carlos and says, "Thank you."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I love you for the real you," Carlos said to Mal.

Mal looks up and at Carlos with shock and confusion. Evie and Jay also laid eyes on Carlos, baffled by what he said. Carlos looked at all his friends, confused as to why they were all staring at him.

"Oh, I hear you," said Carlos, realizing what they must've thought about his words. "I meant like... the way a brother loves his sister... kind of love... you know."

"Guys," Mal spoke. "Can you give the two of us a minute?"

"Hey, what about me?" asked Dude.

"I said, the _two_ of us," said Mal.

Carlos gives Dude to Evie. She and Jay get up and walk away, leaving Mal and Carlos alone. Carlos looks at Mal with a smile, while Mal avoided eye contact as she wiped her eyes clean.

"You really meant that?" asked Mal.

"Would I ever lie to you?" replied Carlos.

"Where did all this being-truthful-all-the-time thing coming from?" asked Mal. "The truth gummy wore off a long time ago."

"I don't know if it's an aftereffect or something, but every time I look at you, all I want to do is tell you the truth," said Carlos.

"Why can't you tell Jane the truth?" asked Mal. "And don't just say, because you're shy or scared."

"Actually, that's pretty much the whole reason," said Carlos.

"Just man up," said Mal.

"I don't remember making this about me," said Carlos.

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" asked Mal. "I've told you everything."

Carlos tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Everything?"

"Well... I... uh..." Mal was lost for words.

"You know what, save it after the Cotillion," said Carlos. "You have to focus on Ben. He makes you happy, right? You can't let him go."

Carlos was about to get up, until Mal spoke.

"Carlos."

Carlos stopped and looked at her again.

"Thanks," said Mal. "I mean it."

Carlos pats Mal's shoulder as a friendly gesture before meeting up with Evie and Jay. Mal watches him walk away with the rest of her friends. A part of her wanted him to stay with her, but she didn't want him to see her cry, which is what she was about to do again as she feels her eyes watering. So many emotions were building up inside of her and she needed to let it all out. There was only one way she can do that. Sing.

 **Mal:** _If I only knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only_

Mal could feel tear come down her eye, but she didn't bother to wipe it. Letting it all out felt better than keeping her emotions locked up.

 **That last part, it was my version of the deleted scene from the movie. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place before the Cotillion. Enjoy.**

 **Feel free to drop a review afterwards.**

Mal looks at herself in the mirror. Her purple hair was tied up in a ponytail. A tiara was placed on her head. She was wearing the beautiful yellow and blue dress Evie made her for the Cotillion. But what she notices the most as she looked at her reflection is her face. She was not happy. She was unsure of how she felt. The girl in the mirror is not the girl who she is. The yellow and blue dress, while beautiful, does not look like her.

"Hey, Mal!" Evie called. "It's time."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Mal disinterestedly.

"Do you need a moment?" asked Evie, noticing her friend's sad face.

"No," said Mal as she sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Lady Mal, huh? Still doesn't sound right."

"You'll get used to it," said Evie.

"After what just happened on the Isle and Uma, I can't believe I'm still going through with this," said Mal.

"Whether you know or not, you need this. Auradon needs this. Ben needs this," said Evie.

Mal hangs her head and looks away from her reflection.

"Is this about Carlos?" asked Evie.

Mal lifts her head in surprise and faces her best friend, expressing her surprised feeling with her face.

"Don't lie to me, Mal. I know there's something up with you two," said Evie. "The way you two were looking at each other earlier, I can tell it was more than just 'Carlos-being-a-friend' kind of thing."

"And why is this so important to you?" asked Mal.

"Because if what is going on between you two is exactly what I think is going on, then this is serious," said Evie. "M, you told me that you were gonna give Ben a chance, remember?"

"I do," said Mal.

"Then get your head straight," said Evie.

"Care to tell me how it's not straight right now?" asked Mal, a hand on her hip and slight irritation in her tone.

"You know what, never mind," said Evie. "If you won't tell me, then don't."

* * *

The sun was setting and the royal yacht was ready to leave for the on-board Royal Cotillion. Former rulers Belle and Beast were already on board along with their servants and the students from Auradon Prep. All they were waiting for were the VKs.

They arrived to the docks in a limo, where they see their AK friends waiting for them. Evie heads to the yacht with Doug, while Jay walks with Lonnie, their arms wrapped around each other. Mal walks out of the limo last to see Carlos talking to Jane. The way they were smiling at each other tells her that the boy finally did it.

"Our boy's all grown up," said Dude, who was standing next to the Lady-in-waiting.

"He did it," said Mal with a smile.

"You're not jealous, are you?" asked Dude.

Mal didn't answer the dog. She just stared at the white-haired boy and his date as her smile dropped. After taking a deep breath, she walks towards them.

"Hey, Jane," greeted Mal.

"Wow! Mal, you look great. Beautiful, in fact," said Jane, wowed by Mal's dress.

"Thanks," said Mal. "Uh, mind if I talk to Carlos alone? I just want to tell him how proud I am."

"Sure," said Jane.

Jane waves at Carlos as she joins her friends on the yacht, leaving her date with the future Lady.

"You did it," said Mal.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Carlos. "And Dude." He crouches down to pet his dog.

"Um, Carlos, before we go, I, uh... I still owe you the truth," said Mal.

Mal takes out a gummy bear and pops it in her mouth.

"Wait, is that...?" Carlos was cut off when he saw Mal swallow the gummy.

"The truth gummy? Yes," said Mal.

"W-Why would you do that?" asked Carlos.

"Because you wanted the truth," said Mal. "And the truth is... I... I... I lo-lo..."

Instead of finishing her sentence, Mal leans in crashes her lips on to Carlos'. The boy was surprised by this unexpected action and started leaning back. He leaned back so far that he was about to fall, but he held on to Mal as he leaned forward, deepening the kiss by accident.

After the kiss, Carlos's eyes move left and right with bewilderment before focusing on Mal, who was just staring into his eyes.

"Mal, w-w-why did you just do that?" asked Carlos, confused.

"I think it's obvious," said Mal.

"But... I just... I mean... I-I-I just... just..." Carlos stuttered, feeling lost for words because of the kiss.

"I know. I know," Mal interrupted, feeling ashamed of what she just did. "I know this is the worst time for this. You're finally with Jane and I am a terrible friend and an even terrible person for that stupid move, but... I don't want to hide the truth from you anymore. I wanted to be free of this pain inside and the only way I could do that is..."

"By telling the truth," said Carlos.

Mal nods.

"Go ahead. Say it. I'm the worst friend on the planet," said Mal.

Instead of yelling at her, Carlos puts his arms around Mal, hugging her. Mal was shocked by this, but hugged back anyway.

"You're right. This is the worst time," said Carlos. "But to tell you the truth, I feel the same about you."

"But... if you did, why didn't you say anything before?" asked Mal. "You ate a truth gummy."

"I guess it's because my heart hasn't realized it yet," said Carlos. "But after our little... talk... back at the Isle, I think that's when I realized."

"I am so sorry, Carlos," said Mal.

"Don't be," said Carlos. "You just wanted to tell me the truth."

"I really wish we can just run away together right now," said Mal honestly. "But..."

"I know," said Carlos. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't regret giving Ben a chance."

"Are we still friends?" asked Mal.

"Always," said Carlos.

Mal was a little saddened by the answer, but she smiled nonetheless. She hugs him one more time.

"Although, I'm not sure you should show up like this," said Carlos.

"Don't worry. I got that covered," said Mal.

Mal takes out another differently colored gummy bear and eats it.

"The antidote," Carlos guessed.

"Yup," said Mal.

Carlos decided to test her to see if it worked. "Do you love Ben?"

"I... uh... um..." Mal paused, not wanting to answer the question.

"It worked," said Carlos.

"So, shall we?" Mal asked, gesturing to the ship.

Mal and Carlos walk to the ship together. They repeatedly exchange awkward smiles and nervous chuckles, but they kept it to themselves.

Unknown to both of them, Evie has been watching the entire time from the distance. She felt the need to jump up and down like an excited little girl when she saw the kiss, but she controlled herself. She then scratches her chin as she watches them board the ship. What she thought was happening between them turned out to be true, but what does this mean?

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm afraid this is where the story ends. I still hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **By the way, I left an author's note on the bottom. You may wanna read it.**

After the end of the Cotillion, the ship returns to Auradon. Evie, Jay, and their Auradon friends couldn't stop talking about the fun they just had, in spite of Uma crashing the party and all. The only ones who weren't still feeling the excitement from the party are Mal and Carlos. They've been faking their smiles as they walked back to Auradon Prep with their friends. They repeatedly look at each other only to look away a few seconds later.

Mal stopped at the statue of King Beast. Carlos sneaks out of the crowd to see her.

"Hey," he greeted, slowly walking up to her. "You don't look happy. What's wrong?"

"I should be happy," said Mal, twirling the golden ring on her finger. "And yet, I'm not, at least, not completely."

"Is this about... us?" asked Carlos.

Mal hangs her head lower as her hands curled into fists, sort of scaring Carlos.

"Why did I eat that stupid truth gummy?" She wondered.

"You said you wanted to tell me the truth," said Carlos. "Obviously, you couldn't do it on your own so you needed something to help you spit it out."

"And now that I told Ben that I love him, I feel hopelessly confused," said Mal.

"You two are another step closer to getting your happily ever after," said Carlos. "What more can you want?"

"To know why I feel about you the same way I feel about Ben," said Mal, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Carlos walks closer towards his friend and gently places his fingers on her chin, lifting it and turning it so she can see him.

"You think it's not hard for me, too?" said Carlos. "I'm finally with Jane, who I've like for quite a while now. Yet, I also love you."

"I swear the universe is just laughing at us right now," said Mal. "What are we gonna do about this... about us?"

"Keep it between us," said Carlos.

"You really think that's the best thing we can do?" asked Mal.

"You deserve Ben, and he deserves you," said Carlos. "I've gone through all this trouble to ask out Jane, and I finally did. I shouldn't just waste it."

"I know," said Mal as a tear coming down her eye.

Carlos wipes the tear off her face as he smiles at her. Mal couldn't help but smile back. As she stared into his twinkling brown eyes, she felt the sorrow within her slowly vanish. It was replaced with relief and happiness.

"Why do you think this happened?" asked Mal.

"I guess we just make each other feel comfortable, because we bring out the other's true self, and we love each other for that," said Carlos.

Mal wipes her eyes dry, but the smile on her face remained.

"You're right," she said. "The truth will set you free, after all."

"I know this is tough for both us, knowing we love each other when we're with other people we also love," said Carlos. "But instead of letting it keep us wondering about the what ifs and how to ignore this, we should embrace it. We accept each other's feelings for each other. That way, we can move on."

"When did you become so wise?" asked Mal.

"Auradon," answered Carlos, looking at his wonderful surroundings. "It's truly a magical place. It changes you."

"I know the feeling," said Mal, smiling at every memory of her time in Auradon. "So, friends?"

"Friends," said Carlos, smiling.

The two best friends wrap their arms around the other, hugging each other tightly and with so much passion. Mal rests her head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos gently pats Mal in the back. Carlos lets go, but Mal didn't. She was still hugging him.

"I love you," said Mal.

"I... love you, too," said Carlos.

Mal finally lets go. She reaches for something and takes out a little container. She opens it and reveals another truth gummy.

"You made more?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah," said Mal. "I want you to keep it."

"But why?" asked Carlos. "I didn't need it to ask out Jane, as it turns out."

"True, but I want to know that you'll always care about me," said Mal.

"I don't need to keep this to show you I'll always remember that you're my friend," said Carlos.

"If you really care about me, then keep it," said Mal.

Carlos looks at the little case in Mal's hand. He reaches for it and grabs it. Suddenly, Mal closed her hand around his. Carlos tried to pull it back, but his hand was trapped. To his surprise, Mal leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Why... did you do that?" asked Carlos, blushing.

"Our first kiss," said Mal. "Well, our first 'real' kiss. This time, I don't have a truth gummy to motivate me. Did it bother you?"

"N-No, not really," said Carlos.

"Well, goodnight, puppy lover," said Mal teasingly.

"Goodnight, Lady Mal," said Carlos teasingly.

Mal giggled. "Lady Mal. Still not used to it."

* * *

Mal returns to her dorm to see Evie standing the middle of the room, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Mal.

"Don't deny it, Mal. I saw what you did to him," said Evie.

Knowing who "him" is, Mal blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair.

"But, M, what about Ben?" asked Evie. "You two just got back together. You're still wearing his ring."

"And we are still together," said Mal.

"So, what was with the whole kissing and I-love-you, I-love-you-too thing going on out there?" asked Evie.

"E, all you need to know is that it won't affect my future with Ben," said Mal. "Also, if you tell anyone about this, I'll sick Uma on you."

Seeing Mal's serious face, Evie smiles sheepishly and says, "Consider my lips sealed."

 **I know this is not a happy ending, but I still hope this was beautiful. I tried my best. Leave a review and let me know what you think. It would mean so much.**

 **I'd like to once again thank all of those who fav'd and followed this story. This story was meant to be just a one-shot, but all of you convinced me to keep going.**

 **I'd also like to thank the following people who reviewed this story: white collar black wolf, Rayen Autumn King, starflight34, twilight sparkle, HannahFan22, Menace, Winter Queen15, DisneyChannelLover, Guest.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be starting on my own Descendants FanFiction series, which I would like to call "Forever Wicked". The _Prologue_ and _Part 1_ will be posted late this month/early next month. Don't knock 'til you actually read it. Being a Carvie shipper immediately results very few followers, but unlike my last series, the new one is targeted for all fans. It's not all about relationships. I actually want to tell a story.**


End file.
